


You're my escape from this messed up place

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fake Marriage, Future Fic, Het, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S4. Freddie and Karen pretend to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my escape from this messed up place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



“You both look so alike,” said the real estate agent, smiling at them. “It’s hard to believe you’re married”. 

Freddie gave Karen that look again – the one he always gave her whenever he got nervous. She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers, nodding her head as if to say _don’t worry, we’re not going to get busted_.

“Oh, well,” she said. “Sometimes things just turn out that way, don’t they honey?”

“Uh, yeah,” Freddie replied nervously. 

Calming Freddie down had become a regular thing for Karen. Her brother had been on edge since the John Foster thing. And his PTSD was the worst; it kept her up at night many a time before. But they’d grown closer because of it and it was a good feeling.

Coming to London was supposed to be a new start for both of them, but she always felt a little stupid for making him take risks with her. Pretending to be a married couple when looking for a place to rent was one of them. She’d make it up to him though, as she always did, like the nights she spent in his room when he was having nightmares. 

Letting him fuck her wasn’t supposed to happen, but it didn’t feel wrong at all. Now they did it almost all the time, it was their little secret therapy. Freddie always felt less scared with her around, in some ways he’d become almost dependent on her. Karen missed that feeling, of being the big sister, just like she was when Freddie was little. It made her feel more than a little selfish, taking advantage of her brother like that, but it was out of love more than anything else. Or at least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Karen smiled at the lady for a moment, and wrapped an arm around her brother’s waist. “Would it be okay if we look around just by ourselves for a while?”

“Sure,” the real estate agent said, and walked out to the living room while Karen took her brother by the hand and led him into one of the bedrooms.

Closing the door behind them she threw herself at him, her lips meeting him, her legs rubbing up against his trousers, his cock hard through the fabric.

“Care to christen the new bed, honey?” Karen joked. 

“We’re going to get caught,” Freddie whispered. “Besides we can’t afford to live in this fucking place anyway”.

“I know,” she said, pulling him down to the bed with her, moving his hand down her skirt until his fingers were pressed against her already damp knickers before slipping them down to her feet. 

“You’re so bad,” he whispered in her ear, as she undid his buckle belt freeing his cock from its constraints.

“I love you,” she replied, panting as she felt the length of him inside her.

The door wasn’t locked and the lady could have come in at any moment, but Karen didn’t care because she enjoyed the feeling of danger. 

She always did like all the wrong things.


End file.
